


What Goes Around

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere





	What Goes Around

Kanan breathed against his neck as he stilled. Both of them were sweating in the close air of the library. He was laughing , almost inaudibly. 

"I only meant to ask for help with that chemistry assignment," she whispered, and then she was laughing too, little unbelieving giggles pushed into his skin. 

Ukoku smoothed her skirt down in back and pushed off from her. He held her shoulders. The look he gave was oddly more penetrating than--well, than what he'd already given her. 

"I will certainly help you with your chemistry homework, miss," he said. "Providing we can do it at my place in the dark. I have some wine."

She hadn't meant it to be about sex, but he  _was_  very handsome. And there seemed to be nothing he didn't know about science. She touched his cheek, but he pushed her back harder against the books, almost flinching from her touch. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "You remind me of someone." It was a bad thing to say, she knew, to anyone you've just had sex with, even a near-stranger, even when it was only standing up in the dusty stacks of the old wing of the library where surely it hardly counted at all. But she wasn't much good at lying. And he did. She looked harder at his face, at his eyes. Someone. She couldn't remember who. 

He caught her wrist. "Do I?" he said. 

"You should buy me dinner first." 

His hand tightened. She could feel her pulse very clearly under the pressure of his fingers. 

"No, I don't think so. I'm saving my money, you see."

"I'm not worth a bowl of ramen?" 

She smiled, and he failed to smile back. 

"No."

***

"Damn," Banri said. "Fuck.  _Damn_."

Ni held him tight against the alley wall as he pulled out, one hand on the back of his neck, pinning him. Ni stepped back and rearranged his robes. His costume. He wondered if a spot of red paint would be a good addition. 

"Never met a priest who fucks like you," Banri said.

"You've fucked very many, have you?"

Banri grinned. "Eh, maybe not. Smoke?" 

"Yes."

Banri lit two, passed one over. They leaned against the wall where they'd fucked. They smoked. It was the middle of the afternoon. Sun slanted into the gap between the buildings and made Banri's white hair blaze like a halo. 

It was the third, or the seventh, or the eleventh time. Ni wasn't counting. Banri, he knew, was, whether for blackmail purposes or to keep score, or for some obscure youkai religious rite, he had no idea. He'd just seen the little scratches in the brick, seen Banri adding to them. He must've had his reasons. Ni was content to let them remain a mystery. There were so few left, after all. 

Banri nudged Ni and pulled a small, gold figure of the goddess of mercy from his pocket. "You want this?"

"A gift?"

"Hell, no. You wanna  _buy_  it, I mean. S'from one of your temples. Thought I'd give you first dibs." 

Ni smiled wide through his haze of smoke. "You are too kind, my friend. Too kind." 

"Yes or no?" 

"I have no use for idols. Or mercy."

"Yeah, ditto. Except for cash value, obviously." 

Ni tapped Banri's brick full of scratches as he walked away. 

***

"Stopwatch!" Banri said as soon as he swallowed. "Come on, jerk, stopwatch!" He pulled the thing from Gojyo's limp hand and pushed the big button on top himself, peering at the display as he wiped his mouth. "Dammit!"

"Told you." Gojyo grinned. "Two minutes, yeah right. I could last longer than two minutes with the hottest chick in the world going down on me."

"I've got better technique than any five chicks put together!" 

"Maybe," Gojyo allowed. He sank slowly down the wall he'd been braced against and grunted when his ass hit the floor. "But it ain't all about technique."

"Hmph."

"You owe me five bucks," Gojyo said.

"I was only thirty seconds over! Come on, that hardly even counts."

"A bet's a bet, asshole. Pay up."

"Best two out of three."

"Like I'm going to come  _faster_  next time?"

Banri tossed the stop watch aside and drummed his fingers on the floor. "Fine. You do me. Two minutes or less, double or nothing." 

"Hey, that wasn't the deal." 

"Chicken?"

" _Chicken?_  How old do I look?"

He was already eying the bulge in Banri's jeans, so the obvious answer was not old enough to know better. Banri smirked. If this went well, he could have a good thing here, a regular thing. Right in his own house, too. Convenient. 

Okay, a little more than convenient. Gojyo was a good kid. Banri liked him. They'd be good together, for a while. It didn't come over him often, but Banri was in the mood to fuck someone who at least cared if he lived or died. 

***

Hakkai was stretched out over Gojyo's back, still inside him. Hakkai's legs moved against his. Hakkai kissed the back of his neck. Gojyo closed his eyes and shivered as that light touch sent the echo of one last shockwave through his body. 

Normally, Hakkai would be well into clean up procedures by now, but not tonight. He stroked Gojyo's side, kissed his neck again, and his jaw. He snaked an arm between Gojyo's chest and the bed to hold him close. 

Gojyo wondered if there was some special occasion he didn't know about. He wondered if he should say something. He couldn't think what. 

Hakkai kissed his hair and lifted it away from Gojyo's back to kiss him there as well, just between his shoulder blades. One finger traced down his spine and back up. Hakkai laid his head on Gojyo's back, and Gojyo heard his soft sigh. 

Words he might say did suddenly occur to Gojyo, but he only said them in his head. Hakkai held him tighter like he'd heard anyway. 

***

Gonou sat up to reach for a towel, but Kanan pushed him back down. She curled up against his side and put her head on his chest. He curved an arm around her, pulled up the blankets to keep her warm. 

After a minute, he shifted. "The towel  _is_  right there. I did that on purpose, you know. Forethought."

She patted his chest. "Pillows don't talk," she informed him. 

"Even sticky, uncomfortable ones?" 

She smiled and kissed his nipple. "Especially not them."

"Why is that, do you suppose? I would think they'd have a lot to say for themselves." 

"Is this what you've been learning in that poly-sci course, how to stand up for the rights of down-filled lifeforms everywhere?"

"Yes," he said solemnly. "Bed linens, too. Being allowed to get clean once a week--that's basic human, uh, fabric rights." 

She laughed and turned her face up for a kiss. "I love you, Gonou."

He would've replied, but her tongue in his mouth made it rather difficult, and she pressed a finger over his lips when she was done. 

"You're not like anyone else I've ever met," she said, almost fiercely. "Not at all." 

"I'm sure there's any number of people you've met who'd be very pleased to hear that." 

She rolled her eyes and smothered him briefly with his own towel.


End file.
